Em Busca do Presente Perfeito
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Kai x Ray. O dia dos namorados aproxima-se e Kai, que não gosta desse dia, não pensa em dar nada a Ray, mas perante insistência dos amigos, Kai muda de ideias e tem de achar um presente para Ray, antes que o dia dos namorados chegue. Oneshot.


**Título: **Em Busca do Presente Perfeito

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Kai e Ray, Hilary e Tyson

**Aviso: **Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Kai x Ray. O dia dos namorados aproxima-se e Kai, que não gosta desse dia, não pensa em dar nada a Ray, mas perante insistência dos amigos, Kai muda de ideias e tem de achar um presente para Ray, antes que o dia dos namorados chegue. Oneshot.

**Em Busca do Presente Perfeito**

Kai Hiwatari olhou com reprovação para Tyson, que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa da sala de jantar, comendo uma grande taça cheia de gelado a grande velocidade, como se não comesse há dias. Ao lado de Tyson, Max comia mais devagar e o mesmo fazia Hilary, que estava sentada ao lado dele. Ray, que estava sentado ao lado de Kai, no lado oposto da mesa, sorriu.

Como estava um dia quente, Ray tinha tido a ideia de convidar os amigos para irem passar a tarde à mansão Hiwatari. Kai tinha concordado, mas já se tinha arrependido. Primeiro, Tyson e Max tinham feito confusão quando todos foram para a piscina e agora Tyson não sabia comportar-se e isso fazia com que Kai ficasse irritado. Para Kai, teria sido muito melhor ele e Ray terem ficado sozinhos nessa tarde. Seria mais calmo e bastante mais interessante.

"Tyson, come devagar, senão ainda te engasgas ou acabas por te sentir mal." avisou Hilary, abanando a cabeça.

"Disparate!" exclamou Tyson, engolindo de seguida mais uma colherada de gelado de vários sabores. "Eu nem como assim tão depressa. E estou a crescer, por isso tenho de comer muito."

"A mim parece-me é que vais crescer para os lados." resmungou Kai.

Max e Hilary soltaram risos abafados, enquanto Tyson lançou um olhar irritado a Kai, mas de seguida voltou a sua atenção novamente para a sua taça de gelado, que nesse momento já estava a meio. Porém, logo a meio da mesa havia uma taça maior, que ainda estava bastante cheia, por isso Tyson não estava preocupado. Ray tocou no ombro do namorado.

"Kai, não fiques aborrecido com o Tyson, nem com nenhum deles. Eles são convidados e nossos amigos." sussurrou Ray.

Kai abanou a cabeça, concordando. Ray sorriu-lhe e Kai sentiu que a sua irritação se dissipava. O sorriso de Ray trazia sempre benefícios para Kai. Kai sabia disso. O sorriso de Ray era uma das muitas razões porque estava apaixonado pelo outro rapaz.

"Sabem, no Sábado eu e o Tyson vamos ao parque de diversões." anunciou Hilary, sorrindo. "Vamos divertir-nos bastante."

"E gastar imenso dinheiro." disse Tyson, fazendo um intervalo de três segundos e voltando a comer o seu gelado de seguida.

"Ah, então vão passar o Dia dos Namorados a divertir-se no parque de diversões." disse Ray, abanando a cabeça. "Fazem bem. Aproveitem."

"Podes crer que vamos aproveitar." disse Hilary, sorrindo. "Vamos andar no barco do amor."

"E comer algodão doce, pipocas, maçãs do amor e..."

"Pois, Tyson, já percebemos a ideia." disse Max, revirando os olhos.

"Tyson, livra-te de estares só a falar em comida no Sábado." disse Hilary, olhando para o namorado. "Nem sabes o que te acontece!"

Tyson engoliu em seco e de seguida serviu-se de mais uma colherada de gelado. Por essa altura, o mordomo da mansão entrou na sala de jantar.

"Com licença. Menino Ray, tem uma chamada para si." anunciou o mordomo. "É da sua amiga Mariah."

"Ah. Está bem. Pessoal, vou atender o telefonema e já volto." disse Ray, levantando-se e seguindo o mordomo.

A expressão de Kai ficou mais carrancuda ao ouvir o nome de Mariah. Sabia que Mariah sentia algo mais por Ray e nunca gostara muito dela. Ao ver Ray afastar-se, com o seu cabelo negro e solto a agitar-se, tentou descontrair. Afinal, Ray tinha-o escolhido a ele e não a Mariah. Não havia nada a temer.

"Ei, Kai!" exclamou Max, acenando para captar a atenção do amigo. "Ena, tu gostas mesmo do Ray, heim? Nem consegues despregar os olhos dele."

"O Kai é um tarado." disse Tyson, soltando uma gargalhada.

Kai lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e Tyson decidiu que era melhor calar-se e voltar a sua concentração novamente para o gelado. Kai suspirou. Realmente, tinha de admitir que gostava bastante de ficar a olhar para Ray, principalmente quando Ray tinha o cabelo solto e apenas uns calções de banho, como era o caso, pois todos tinham estado na piscina até há alguns minutos atrás.

"Então Kai, o que é que tu tens preparado para o dia dos namorados?" perguntou Hilary, curiosa.

"Preparado? Não tenho nada preparado. Nem sequer me lembrava que no Sábado seria o Dia dos Namorados se não tivessem falado nisso." respondeu Kai.

"O quê?" perguntou Max, surpreendido. "Quer dizer que nem sequer te ias lembrar? Nem tens nada preparado para o Ray?"

"Não. Eu nunca fiz nada no dia dos namorados." respondeu Kai, encolhendo os ombros.

"Isso foi porque tu nunca tinhas namorado ninguém até agora, Kai." disse Hilary, abanando a cabeça, descontente com a situação. "Tu e o Ray namoram há oito meses, ele até vive aqui na mansão e tudo e mesmo assim não pensaste que o dia dos namorados seria importante?"

Kai ficou surpreendido com a reacção dos amigos. Nunca tinha dado muita importância a dias especiais, nem mesmo ao Natal ou ao dia do seu aniversário. Claro que quando fora o aniversário de Ray, Kai preparara um jantar só para os dois, o que tinha agradado a Ray, mas não se lembrara do dia dos namorados.

"O Ray não vai importar-se que não façamos nada no dia dos namorados." disse Kai.

"Eu acho que estás enganado." disse Tyson, parando de comer e achando que finalmente tinha algo que devia mesmo dizer. "O Ray liga a essas coisas. Provavelmente até já tem algum presente comprado para ti. Se não fizeres nada, ele até pode dizer que não se importa com isso, mas não é verdade."

"Eu concordo com o Tyson." disse Max. "É importante fazeres algo nesse dia. Não é preciso ser uma coisa muito extravagante. Simplesmente algo que faça com que o Ray saiba que te importas com a data e que lhe queres mostrar que gostas dele."

"Eu já mostro que gosto dele todos os dias." disse Kai. "Além de que o dia dos namorados é apenas um dia comercial. E também o dia em que as meninas e mulheres oferecem chocolates aos homens. Que eu saiba, nem eu nem o Ray somos mulheres, por isso não faz sentido esse tipo de dia. Ainda se vivêssemos nalgum pais ocidental..."

"Kai, és mesmo casmurro." disse Hilary, abanando a cabeça.

"Olha, continua assim e depois não te queixes que acabas por perder o Ray." disse Tyson.

Kai abriu a boca, mas não saiu nenhum som. Perder o Ray? Não, nem pensar.

"Sabes que agora pode ser uma pequena coisa, Kai." disse Hilary. "Mas uma coisa ali, um esquecimento de um dia importante aqui e enfim, pode haver uma ruptura."

"Acham mesmo que sim?" perguntou Kai, ainda duvidoso.

"Pode acontecer. E olha lá Kai, não é melhor deixares de ser teimoso e preparares alguma surpresa? Mesmo que este dia não representasse nenhum tipo de ruptura no vosso relacionamento, não gostavas de ver o Ray feliz por ser surpreendido?" perguntou Max.

Kai abanou a cabeça em sinal de assentimento. Não havia nada melhor do que quando Ray estava feliz. Aliás, Ray costumava estar sempre animado, mas quando se demonstrava totalmente feliz eram sempre momentos a que Kai dava muito valor. Ray conseguia sempre demonstrar a sua felicidade e Kai ainda não conseguia fazer o mesmo, mas estava no bom caminho. Ray tinha-o ajudado muito.

"Ok, então eu vou fazer alguma surpresa ao Ray." decidiu Kai. "Para o ver feliz e não por causa desse dia comercial, onde as pessoas gastam dinheiro a torto e a direito."

"Óptimo." disse Tyson, sorrindo. "E já agora, não há mais gelado?"

Os outros olharam para a grande taça de gelado que havia no meio da mesa, mas nesse momento a taça estava vazia. No espaço de tempo que a conversa tinha durado, Tyson tinha comido tudo. Antes que Kai começasse a protestar, Ray entrou na sala de jantar e sentou-se novamente ao lado do namorado.

"Então, estavam a conversar sobre o quê?" perguntou Ray, curioso.

"Nada de especial." mentiu Hilary. "Então e tu? O que falaste com a Mariah?"

"Também não foi nada de especial. Contou-me apenas novidades da aldeia e pouco mais." respondeu Ray.

Apesar dos outros terem aceitado aquela resposta, Kai notou que Ray tinha hesitado ligeiramente e a resposta tinha sido demasiado vaga. Havia ali alguma coisa que Ray não estava a contar.

Passada uma hora, Tyson, Max e Hilary foram-se embora. Kai ficou ligeiramente aliviado, mas continuava desconfiado de que Ray não tinha contado tudo. Quando finalmente ficou a sós com ele, confrontou-o.

"Diz lá o que é que a Mariah te disse."

"Kai, já disse que não foi nada de especial." disse Ray.

"Mas eu sei que estás a mentir. Notei na maneira como respondeste à Hilary." disse Kai, sem se deixar convencer.

"Kai, se isto é por causa de ciúmes..."

"Talvez seja, Ray. Se tu me escondes alguma coisa e não confias em mim, eu também tenho o direito de ficar um pouco inseguro, não achas?"

Ray hesitou e depois acabou por encolher os ombros e suspirar.

"Está bem, Kai. Eu não contei tudo. Mas foi apenas porque a Mariah me pediu segredo e eu não ando por aí a revelar os segredos dos outros."

"Eu sei, mas eu sou o teu namorado. Devias confiar em mim. Eu confio em ti e conto-te tudo." disse Kai.

"Pronto Kai, vou contar-te, mas não podes contar a ninguém."

"Ray, isso é para rir? Ia contar a quem? Eu nem sequer costumo falar muito com outras pessoas." disse Kai.

Ray sorriu ligeiramente. Realmente, Kai tinha razão.

"O que aconteceu é que a Mariah e o Lee começaram a namorar e agora vão casar." explicou Ray.

Kai ficou surpreendido com aquela notícia. Não estava à espera de nada do género. Abanou a cabeça, sem saber bem o que dizer.

"Estás a dizer-me que eles vão casar?" perguntou Kai.

"Sim. Foi o que a Mariah me disse."

"Mas, casar? Eles ainda são muito novos para isso."

"Naquela região da China é normal que as pessoas casem cedo. Até há algum tempo ainda existiam os casamentos arranjados pelos pais, mas felizmente isso deixou de existir." explicou Ray.

"Estou a ver... bem, mas não foi um pouco precipitado?"

"A Mariah diz que tem a certeza que o Lee é a pessoa certa para si e que ele sente o mesmo, por isso decidiram dar o próximo passo na relação e vão casar-se."

Kai acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. A vida era realmente surpreendente. Ainda há pouco tempo Kai se sentira ameaçado pelo que Mariah sentia por Ray e afinal ela já estava apaixonada por outra pessoa e ia casar.

"Pronto, agora sabes tudo, Kai. Satisfeito?" perguntou Ray, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, muito." respondeu Kai, sorrindo ligeiramente.

Kai aproximou-se do namorado e puxou-o pela cintura. Ray ainda fez uma cara de aborrecimento, mas logo de seguida o aborrecimento por Kai lhe ter quase arrancado o segredo desvaneceu-se. Primeiro porque Ray sabia que não devia esconder coisas a Kai e sabia que podia confiar nele e segundo porque Kai o beijou de seguida e Ray deixou os pensamentos de lado, concentrando-se apenas no beijo.

**Em Busca do Presente Perfeito**

No dia seguinte, Kai começou a pensar seriamente no que devia dar a Ray no dia dos namorados. Para Kai, a data não era especial, mas queria que Ray ficasse satisfeito por se ter lembrado da data. Kai pensou várias em várias coisas nesse dia, apontou ideias, mas mesmo assim achou que nenhuma era suficientemente boa.

O dia passou e veio o seguinte. Como Kai ainda não tinha decidido o que ia dar a Ray, optou por ir dar uma volta pela cidade. Kai esperava poder encontrar algum presente que lhe agradasse, nalguma loja da cidade. Percorreu várias lojas, mas não ficou satisfeito com nenhuma das coisas que viu.

O que poderia dar a Ray? Roupa? Ray não usava roupas tão comuns como uma t-shirt e uns jeans, ou pelo menos não sempre, pelo que dar-lhe roupa era sempre complicado.

"_Podia dar-lhe um perfume." pensou Kai. "Hum... acho que não. O Ray já tem um cheiro natural bastante agradável, além de que ele não gosta muito de usar perfume, por isso não iria ligar muito ao presente."_

Kai percorreu mais algumas lojas, teve de se esquivar de algumas fãs que tentaram abraçá-lo e começar a falar sem parar. Ainda correram atrás dele, mas Kai acabou por as conseguir despistar. Suspirou. O lado mau de ser conhecido era o facto de não poder ir calmamente na rua sem ninguém o reconhecer. Pior que isso era o facto de o reconhecerem e virem ter com ele.

Abanando a cabeça, Kai tentou focar-se no seu objectivo novamente. Tinha de encontrar um presente para Ray. Voltou a pensar. No aniversário de Ray, três meses antes, Kai tinha-lhe oferecido uma aliança, para simbolizar o namoro e tinha também comprado uma para si. Ray tinha adorado. Agora Kai queria surpreendê-lo novamente. Mas conseguir arranjar outro presente perfeito não era fácil.

Haviam imensas coisas que poderia dar a Ray, mas pareciam muito banais. Um cd de música? Não, Ray podia comprar os cd's que quisesse, em qualquer dia. Um livro? Não, isso não era um presente bom para dar no dia dos namorados. Chocolates? Sim, podia comprar-lhe chocolates para lhe dar como presente complementar, mas não como principal.

Kai continuou a caminhar pela cidade, pensativo. Quando virou numa esquina e entrou noutra rua, uma placa chamou-lhe a atenção. Havia uma placa vermelha encostada a uma mesa, que estava num dos lados da rua. Por detrás dessa mesa estava uma jovem de cabelos castanhos. Em cima da mesa estava uma grande caixa de papelão, mas nesse momento Kai não conseguia ver o seu conteúdo, pois estava bastante afastado.

Aproximou-se. Na placa dizia que se davam animais. A jovem que ali estava fazia parte de uma instituição de ajuda a animais abandonados e estava ali para dar às pessoas os animais que tinha, para que tivessem uma nova casa. Ao aproximar-se da mesa e da jovem, Kai verificou que dentro da caixa de papelão estavam três gatinhos pequenos, um todo branco, outro branco mas com algumas manchas castanhas e um preto. A jovem sorriu a Kai.

"Bom dia." disse ela, numa voz melodiosa. "Não gostaria de adoptar um gatinho?"

"Um gatinho?"

"Sim. Eles são muito queridos, sabe? E são bem comportados na maioria do tempo. Precisam mesmo de uma família. Já consegui arranjar famílias para os restantes animais que trouxe hoje, mas faltam estes três e até agora ninguém mostrou interesse em adoptá-los..."

Kai ficou pensativo. Um animal de estimação? Porque é que não tinha pensado nisso? Era o presente perfeito para Ray. Ray gostava bastante de animais, principalmente de gatos. E Kai partilhava do mesmo gosto.

"Parece-me bem adoptar um dos gatinhos." disse Kai.

"A sério? Isso é óptimo!" exclamou a jovem, entusiasmada. "Vai ver que não se vai arrepender. Os gatos são independentes e não dão muito trabalho. São excelentes animais de estimação e também bons caçadores."

Kai olhou para os três gatinhos, tentando decidir qual deles pretendia. Os três gatinhos ficaram a olhar para ele, como se estivessem à espera. O gato branco e o gato malhado tinham olhos azuis, enquanto o gato preto tinha uns olhos esverdeados. Enquanto Kai os observava, o gato branco soltou um miado e aproximou-se da borda da caixa, tentando sair. Como não conseguiu, voltou a miar a Kai. Kai sorriu ligeiramente.

"Pronto, vou levar o gato branco." disse Kai.

"Óptimo. Tenho aqui uma caixa mais pequena que dá para o transportar." disse a jovem, retirando uma caixa de detrás da mesa. "Só espero que até ao final da manhã consiga famílias para os outros gatinhos."

"Há-de conseguir." disse Kai.

"Sim, espero que sim. É que a instituição está com demasiados animais, sabe? Eu decidi voluntariar-me para tentar arranjar-lhe famílias para os animais, mas se não conseguir até ao final da manhã... vão abater estes pequenotes."

Kai olhou para os três gatinhos. Todos eram extremamente queridos. Kai iria levar um, mas e se mais ninguém quisesse os outros? Não podia deixar que os abatessem. Tomou uma decisão.

"Pronto, então eu levo os três." disse Kai.

O rosto da jovem voltou a iluminar-se com um enorme sorriso.

"Oh, obrigada! É maravilhoso!" exclamou ela, contente, debruçando-se de seguida sobre a caixa de papelão. "Queridos, já têm uma família."

Considerando que ia levar os três gatinhos, Kai pegou na caixa de papelão onde eles já estavam, pronto a levá-la dali. Antes de se afastar, ainda trocou umas últimas palavras com a jovem.

"Mais tarde, eu vou entrar em contacto com o instituição. Vou fazer uma doação para ajudar os animais." anunciou Kai.

"Obrigada. Você é muito generoso." disse a jovem. "Desejo-lhe tudo de bom na sua vida."

**Em Busca do Presente Perfeito**

Kai bateu à porta da casa do avô de Tyson e foi Tyson que a veio abrir. Ao ver o amigo à porta, com uma caixa de papelão contendo três gatos pequenos, Tyson franziu o sobrolho.

"Ok, o que é que se passa aqui?" perguntou ele.

"Deixa-me entrar e eu explico-te tudo." respondeu Kai.

Tyson encolheu os ombros e deixou Kai entrar. Sentaram-se os dois na sala de estar e Kai pousou a caixa de papelão em cima de uma mesa.

"Então explica-me lá porque é que apareces aqui com estes três gatos pequenos."

"Enquanto procurava um presente para o Ray, deparei-me com uma jovem de uma instituição de ajuda a animais abandonados, que tinha estes gatos para dar. Achei que o Ray gostaria de um gato e que seria um bom presente para o dia dos namorados."

"Mas vais dar-lhe três gatos?" perguntou Tyson, confuso.

"Não. Aí é que tu entras. A jovem disse-me que se os gatinhos não fossem dados em breve, seriam abatidos, por isso eu trouxe os três. Vou também fazer uma doação à instituição, para ajudar os animais. E como só quero dar um gato ao Ray, pensei que podias ficar com um deles." explicou Kai.

Tyson ficou pensativo por uns segundos e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Olha lá, mas se tu vais fazer uma doação, porque é que a não fizeste logo? Assim a instituição já tinha mais dinheiro e já não tinha de abater os outros dois gatos, não é? Não precisavas de teres trazido os três contigo."

O silêncio imperou durante alguns segundos na sala, sendo interrompido por um miado dos três gatinhos. Depois Kai abanou a cabeça, surpreendido por Tyson ter mostrado um rasgo de inteligência e de ele, Kai, não ter pensado naquela solução.

"Pronto, desta vez tenho de admitir que pensaste melhor que eu, Tyson. Não me lembrei dessa hipótese, mas agora não posso voltar lá e devolvê-los." disse Kai.

"E então, queres que eu fique com um dos gatos. O meu avô é alérgico aos pêlos de gato, por isso não é possível, Kai." disse Tyson, abanando a cabeça.

"E se o desses à Hilary?" perguntou Kai. "Ela também havia de gostar que lhe desses um gatinho no dia dos namorados."

"Hum... bem, eu já lhe tinha comprado chocolates e outro presente, mas se lhe desse três coisas, ela ficaria muito feliz e sempre disse que gostava de ter um animal de estimação..."

Tyson ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos e depois abanou a cabeça em assentimento.

"Ok, convenceste-me, Kai." disse Tyson, sorrindo. "Eu fico com um deles."

"Óptimo. O gato branco vou dá-lo ao Ray, mas podes escolher entre os outros dois."

Tyson acabou por decidir ficar com o gato malhado. Como o dia dos namorados chegaria rapidamente, ia mantê-lo no seu quarto, para não disparar as alergias do avô e depois ia dá-lo a Hilary.

Quando Kai saiu da casa do avô de Tyson, agora apenas com dois dos três gatinhos, encaminhou-se de seguida para casa de Max. Max abriu-lhe a porta, deixou Kai entrar e ele explicou a situação.

"Um gato para mim?" perguntou Max, pensativo. "Não sei. Nunca tive nenhum animal de estimação."

"Mas vais gostar de ter um gato. São muito asseados e... sei lá fofos e meigos, excepto se te arranharem e começarem a subir pelos cortinados e também deitam muito pêlo..."

Max ergueu uma sobrancelha e Kai decidiu que não estava a abordar a situação da maneira mais convincente.

"Mas têm muitos pontos positivos, Max. Olha para este gatinho preto. Não gostavas de o ter como animal de estimação?"

Max olhou para os dois gatinhos que estavam ainda dentro da caixa de papelão. O gatinho preto olhou para ele com os seus olhos azuis esverdeados. Max sorriu.

"Oh, é mesmo bonito. Mas tenho de perguntar ao meu pai." disse Max.

"Podes perguntar agora?"

"Ah, está bem. Vou ligar-lhe para a loja."

Max foi buscar o telefone e ligou para o seu pai. Poucos minutos depois, desligou, sorrindo.

"Ok, posso ficar com o gato. O meu pai acha boa ideia."

"Óptimo. Preciso então de te pedir mais uma coisa. Podes ficar também com o gato branco até ao dia dos namorados? Quero oferecê-lo ao Ray, mas se o levar para a mansão, provavelmente o Ray vai descobri-lo."

"Mas a mansão é enorme, Kai. Não me parece que o Ray o fosse encontrar."

"Encontra, tenho a certeza. Ele tem instintos muito apurados. Se o gatinho miasse, mesmo que estivesse na outra ponta da casa, o Ray iria ouvi-lo. Ele tem uma audição muito apurada e tem outras coisas muito boas... mas isso já não interessa para a conversa."

"Pronto, está bem Kai. Não me importo de cuidar do gato que vais oferecer, por uns dias." disse Max.

"Muito obrigado, Max. Eu depois ligo-te, ainda hoje, para saber se está tudo bem com o gatinho. Amanhã vou levá-lo ao veterinário, para que quando o der ao Ray, tenha todas as vacinas em dia."

Kai aproximou-se da caixa, fez um carinho na cabeça do gato branco, que miou de contentamento e de seguida foi-se embora.

**Em Busca do Presente Perfeito**

Passaram rapidamente os dias e chegou finalmente o dia dos namorados. Quando Kai acordou, foi como se fosse qualquer outro dia. Olhou para o outro lado da cama e lá estava Ray, dormindo serenamente, com o cabelo solto. Kai acariciou alguns dos cabelos de Ray e, lentamente, Ray foi abrindo os olhos.

"Bom dia." disse Kai.

"Bom dia, Kai." murmurou Ray, ainda sonolento.

Kai ficou a acariciar os cabelos do namorado durante alguns minutos, enquanto Ray não se decidia a levantar. Kai gostava daqueles momentos, em que podia estar em paz, sem se preocupar com nada e sem ter de fingir ou pôr alguma máscara de indiferença. Quando Ray finalmente decidiu que estava na altura de começar o dia, sentou-se na cama.

"Mais um dia, Kai." disse Ray. "Mas hoje é especial."

"Eu sei. Dia dos Namorados." disse Kai. "Ray, tu achas mesmo que este dia é assim tão especial?"

"Claro que sim." respondeu Ray, abanando a cabeça. "Um dia dedicado à pessoa que amamos é sempre importante."

"Eu acho que este dia é mais comercial que outra coisa." disse Kai, com sinceridade. "Não é por haver um dia dos namorados que as coisas mudam assim tanto. Para mim, são importantes todos os dias que passo contigo. Todos."

Ray sorriu, abanando a cabeça.

"Não achas, Ray? Não devemos só lembrarmo-nos da outra pessoa por ser dia dos namorados. Devíamos dar o nosso melhor todos os dias para nos manter em equilíbrio um com o outro e sermos o mais feliz possíveis."

"Eu concordo com isso, Kai. E dou o meu melhor todos os dias, mas independentemente disso, gosto deste dia." disse Ray. "Queres fazer alguma coisa diferente ou vamos tratar o dia como se fosse igual a tantos outros?"

"Vamos fazer o que tu quiseres, Ray. Hoje, és tu que mandas."

Ray ficou satisfeito com a resposta e apressou-se a fazer planos para aquele dia. Depois de se levantarem e arranjarem, foram tomar o pequeno-almoço e de seguida saíram para ir dar uma volta no parque. Alguns fãs aproximaram-se deles e, enquanto Kai continuava a querer afastar-se deles, por seu lado Ray foi simpático como sempre, ouvindo as pessoas e dando autógrafos quando eram solicitados.

Ao almoço, foram a um restaurante modesto que Ray conhecia, mas que tinha comida deliciosa. Depois do almoço, Ray achou que era interessante darem um saltinho ao parque de diversões também. Não se encontraram com Hilary ou Tyson, mas Kai gostou quando entraram na casa assombrada e uma das assombrações assustou Ray, que se agarrou ao namorado até ao final da visita pela casa assombrada.

Depois disso, decidiram ir ao cinema ver uma comédia romântica. Ray divertiu-se imenso e até Kai gostou do filme, apesar de não se ter rido muito, principalmente porque não o ia fazer em público, com tanta gente à sua volta. Kai Hiwatari, para o mundo exterior, tinha de manter um certo ar de indiferença.

Eram quase sete da tarde quando o casal voltou à mansão.

"Tenho o teu presente lá em cima." disse Ray. "Vou buscá-lo."

"Espera. Acho melhor que mo dês depois do jantar." disse Kai. "Eu ainda não tenho o teu presente aqui, por isso é melhor que troquemos presentes ao mesmo tempo."

"Ah, afinal sempre me compraste alguma coisa? Mesmo não gostando desta data?"

"Só te quero ver feliz, Ray. E se é importante para ti, tudo bem."

Ray abanou a cabeça, aproximou-se mais do namorado e deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

"Vou sair, para ir buscar o teu presente." anunciou Kai. "Até já."

Kai saiu novamente, indo de seguida a casa de Max. Pelo caminho recebeu uma chamada de Tyson, que lhe disse que Hilary tinha adorado o gato. Na casa de Max, reinava a confusão. O gato preto trepava por todos os lados.

"Já rasgou um cortinado e arranhou os sofás, mas é muito divertido tê-lo aqui." disse Max, sorrindo.

"O teu pai acha o mesmo?" perguntou Kai.

"No início não muito, mas agora adora o Mike. É o nome que demos ao gato. Gosta bastante dele, como se já fosse um membro da família." respondeu Max.

"Ainda bem. Vou então levar o meu gato. Quero surpreender o Ray."

"Tenho a certeza que ele vai ficar surpreendido e vai adorar."

Max arranjou uma caixa própria para transportar o gato branco e Kai levou-o. Ao chegar à mansão, entrou pela porta da cozinha e escondeu o gato num dos quartos do fundo da casa. Com sorte, Ray não ouviria o gato miar até depois do jantar, para que a surpresa não fosse estragada.

Depois de deixar o gato no quarto, sem o poder soltar, pois tinha medo que o gato fizesse barulho ou destruísse o quarto saltando e arranhando tudo, ou as duas coisas, Kai foi falar com a cozinheira para apressar o jantar. Minutos depois, já Kai e Ray estavam à mesa, comendo as entradas.

"Então, foste buscar o meu presente?" perguntou Ray.

"Sim. Como te tinha dito." respondeu Kai.

"Estou curioso." disse Ray.

"Já tinha percebido isso. Mas eu também estou curioso pelo que me vais dar, por isso vamos terminar a refeição e logo trocamos os presentes."

A refeição passou rapidamente. Tanto Kai como Ray queriam terminá-la o mais depressa possível. Ray estava curioso para saber qual seria a sua prenda e Kai, mais que curioso sobre o que Ray lhe ia dar, estava ansioso pela reacção que Ray teria ao ver o seu presente.

Mal terminaram a refeição, ambos deixaram a mesa. Ray subiu as escadas a correr, indo buscar o seu presente, enquanto Kai foi ao outro quarto buscar o gato. Kai foi o primeiro a regressar à sala e pousou a caixa que continha o gato branco perto do sofá. Quando Ray entrou na sala, trazendo um embrulho, não a viu pois estava a caixa meio tapada por um dos sofás.

"Aqui está o teu presente, Kai." disse Ray, entregando o embrulho a Kai. "Espero que gostes."

Kai tirou o papel de embrulho com cuidado, em vez de o rasgar de uma vez. Ray olhava-o, expectante. Depois de retirar o papel de embrulho, Kai verificou que tinha nas mãos uma caixa azul. Abriu-a e verificou que lá estavam três objectos: um cachecol azul claro, uma moldura com uma fotografia de Kai e Ray e umas luvas pretas, de aspecto confortável.

"Ray, obrigado, mas são três presentes e não apenas um." disse Kai. "Podias ter-me dado apenas uma coisa."

"Não achei que só uma fosse suficiente, sabes? O cachecol foi feito inteiramente por mim."

"A sério?" perguntou Kai, surpreendido. "Está muito bem feito."

"Obrigado. Sabes, na minha aldeia aprendi a fazer muita coisa e depois pesquisei exactamente como fazia um cachecol e pus mãos há obra, há algum tempo atrás, para o ter pronto a tempo." explicou Ray. "Mesmo assim não achei que seria suficiente."

"Claro que era. Foi feito pelas tuas mãos e com bastante esforço, Ray." disse Kai.

"Comprei-te as luvas porque achei que condiziam contigo e depois lembrei-me que temos poucas fotos de nós juntos e então encontrei esta e emoldurei-a para te dar."

"Vamos pô-la no nosso quarto, para a vermos todos os dias." disse Kai, sorrindo ligeiramente. "E agora é chegada a altura de eu te dar o teu presente."

Kai pegou na caixa e de seguida pousou-a na mesa mais próxima. Ray aproximou-se e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao ver o pequeno gatinho branco. Pegou nele, enquanto o gatinho ronronava de felicidade.

"Oh, Kai, adorei!" exclamou Ray, acariciando o pêlo do gatinho. "É o melhor presente que me podias ter dado."

Ray aproximou-se e beijou o namorado, tendo o cuidado de não se aproximar demasiado de Kai, para não esmagar o pequeno gatinho contra o seu peito.

"Vou já começar a pensar num nome." disse Ray. "Tens sugestões?"

"Não, mas havemos de lhe arranjar um bom nome." disse Kai. "Ainda bem que gostaste. Queria ver-te feliz e parece que consegui."

Ray sorriu ainda mais abertamente.

"Kai, mesmo sem o gatinho, eu já sou feliz contigo." disse Ray. "Mas agora estou ainda mais feliz."

Kai não pôde deixar de sorrir, desta vez abertamente, perante a felicidade e entusiasmo do namorado. Era tudo o que precisava, que Ray estivesse consigo e feliz. Afinal, o dia dos namorados sempre fora benéfico.

"_Agora o complicado vai ser eu dar-lhe um presente melhor no ano que vem." pensou Kai._

No entanto, abanou a cabeça. Não importava. Quando chegasse a altura do próximo dia dos namorados, teria alguma ideia. Para já, o que importava era o presente. E se Ray estava feliz, era tudo o que importava para Kai.


End file.
